Tower of One Equals Zero
What is the Tower of One Equals Zero? The Tower of One Equals Zero, or ToOEZ for short, is an Easy ascending tower in Ring 2. This tower is currently rated as the lowest difficulty in its zone (Easy) but is notorious for its length. While much of this tower can be skipped, it generally takes anywhere from around 30 minutes to an hour to finish. This tower also has a gigantic slide wrapping around its frame, creating a unique shape for this tower. Once the player reaches the top of ToOEZ, they slide to the bottom to get to the winpad. There is also a hidden speed booster that can be reached by dance glitching through a couple of thin walls. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Layer 1: * Layer 2: Continuing the Tower * Layer 3: * Layer 4: * Layer 5: * Layer 6: * Layer 7: * Layer 8: Finishing the Tower * Layer 9: * Layer 10: Music * Layer 1: Spongebob Squarepants - Tomfoolery * Layer 2: Spongebob Squarepants - Screw on the Loose * Layer 3: Deja Vu * Layer 4: Diamonds * Layer 5: Radioactive * Layer 6: Innocent * Layer 7: 2 A.M. * Layer 8: Solitaire * Layer 9: Not Alone * Layer 10: Sad End Trivia * ToOEZ was originally going to be moved into Zone 2 and be replaced by Tower of Broken Bricks, but due to Jupiter and FrancoJ not knowing about the move, it was cancelled. * For about a month and a half, when you beat this tower it would say “INVALIDTOWERLOL” instead of its actual name. This has been fixed. * TheGracefulHobo has just recently confirmed that there will be a sequel, called "Tower of Taking an L", or ToTaL for short. It will be Medium difficulty, and will likely have 60+ minute gameplay. This tower supposedly will have decent gameplay, using client sided objects much more frequently than its predecessor. Blueprints are currently in progress (as of July 1st), and building may start somewhere around July 18th, due to previous engagements. Due to the tower's anticipated length, it may not pass review. * Layer 8's music is the opening theme of Pablo's Italiano Restaurant. Floor 4's music is also used in that game. * This tower was updated in-game on July 29th / July 30th (depending on your time zone). Gallery 1B548E35-160C-4083-A296-F7781EE089DC.png|The badge obtained from beating the tower. Screen Shot 2019-05-12 at 9.48.21 PM.png|ToOEZ's portal (in ring 2) ToOEZ joke portal.PNG|ToOEZ with a decal of a Roblox gang (LASTED FOR A DAY IN JToH, RING 2) (Taken from a portal game) ToOEZ new badge.png|ToOEZ's possible future badge. riptooez.png|The unfortunate thing that happened to ToOEZ. Continuing from this point After beating Tower of One Equals Zero, beat the Tower of Slanted Anticipation (when it moves to Zone 2), because Tower of Rainforest Ascension got yeeted. Currently, you should try either Tower of Overcoming Hatred, Tower of Hecc, or Tower of Keyboard Yeeting. Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Ring 2 Category:Easy Category:Kiddie's Inferno